


Pesci rossi e biscotti

by Leniam



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Nigel is adorable, Romantic Fluff, Spacedogs, nigel would do anything for adam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Nigel, commesso in un negozio di articoli per animali, ha un cliente speciale che è felice di vedere tutti i giorni.





	Pesci rossi e biscotti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la Spacedogs di cui parlavo la scorsa settimana, quella che sarebbe andata tanto bene per San Valentino.  
> E tra i due è sempre Nigel l’inguaribile romantico, c’è poco da fare; però diciamo che anche le azioni di Adam non scherzano, seppur fatte non del tutto consapevolmente.  
> La storia gira in testa da un anno, pur essendo piuttosto breve. Ho preso un appunto molto tempo fa pensando a Il Cosmo sul Comò (sempre Aldo Giovanni e Giacomo) e se avete visto il film capirete presto a che storia mi ispiro.  
> Quel film non è uno dei più divertenti, ma all’epoca quella storia in particolare mi aveva colpito per la visione romantica di quel paesino pieno di personaggi peculiari.  
> Nigel e Adam avevano diritto ad uno spaccato di quel tipo, tutto per loro. Non sono tanto diversi da quelli di Gli Angeli Vengono Dallo Spazio, forse sono solo più diretti.  
> Buona domenica e a presto.  
> Len
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

L’orologio segnava le quattro. A Nigel bastò quello per sentire lo stomaco contrarsi.

Ripetersi che era da coglioni serviva a poco; aveva perso la testa a prima vista e non era quella l’unica volta in cui gli era successo. Con tutta probabilità quella sarebbe stata l’unica volta in cui si sarebbe tenuto i suoi bollenti spiriti per sé.

Puntuale come l’orologio, ma solo perché Nigel l’aveva sincronizzato con le visite del ragazzo che non aveva mai sgarrato di un secondo, il campanello sulla porta d’entrata tintinnò.

Nigel prese un grosso respiro e si affacciò dal retro del negozio. Pur sapendo che il cliente era lui, ebbe lo stesso un tuffo al cuore nel trovarselo di fronte.

“Ehi, buongiorno,” lo salutò Nigel.

Gli occhi del ragazzo, se possibile più azzurri di come li ricordava, non si sollevarono dal bancone nel rispondere al saluto. “Buongiorno,” con decisione e un cenno d’assenso del capo.

“Il solito?” scherzò Nigel.

Il ragazzo accennò un sorriso, poi lo perse, poi lo riaccennò di nuovo. Le sopracciglia un curioso su e giù di indecisione.

Era di certo inusuale, niente che Nigel avesse mai conosciuto prima, ed era questo ad intrigarlo. Non era ancora riuscito ad incrociare il suo sguardo e nemmeno ci aveva fatto un discorso di senso compiuto eppure il giovane era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare.

“Vorrei un pesciolino rosso, grazie,” chiese il ragazzo come ogni pomeriggio da due settimane a quella parte.

Nigel sorrise alla completa indifferenza verso la sua battuta iniziale. Di fronte a chiunque altro si sarebbe sentito un idiota ad essere stato ignorato in quel modo, mentre il ragazzo dava l’impressione di essere uno straniero che non capiva la sua lingua. Il suo disinteresse non sembrava freddezza, ma incomprensione.

Infatti gli occhi continuavano a saettare in tutte le direzioni, soprattutto verso l’alto, nel tentativo di cogliere qualcosa dell’altra persona senza necessariamente guardarla in viso.

Nigel deglutì a vuoto; il modo in cui quel ragazzo lo faceva sentire era assurdo. Assurdo e meraviglioso.

“Certo,” Nigel girò attorno al bancone per raggiungerlo. Il giovane si spostò di due o tre passi, evitando accuratamente di sfiorarlo. “Vieni,” Nigel gli fece strada con un gesto del braccio ma lui non si mosse, continuò a guardare a terra.

“Ok, vado prima io,” Nigel camminò verso la vaschetta dei pesci, si voltò per accertarsi che il giovane fosse dietro di lui, “Ma ormai dovresti sapere dov’è, giusto?”

Si sporse verso lo scaffale dietro alla vasca per prendere il retino e il sacchetto di plastica. “Avvicinati così lo scegli tu,” Nigel si spostò per non intimidirlo e il giovane si chinò di poco per guardare dentro alla vaschetta. Gli occhi azzurri si mossero veloci in tutte le direzioni, Nigel lo osservò estasiato.

“Sono molti di più di ieri,” commentò il giovane sollevando il viso, ma mai guardandolo negli occhi.

Nigel fu colto alla sprovvista, imbambolato a fissarlo, “B-beh… C-certo,” cazzo, balbettava pure adesso, “È arrivata una nuova spedizione stamattina.”

“Spedizione?” il giovane sembrò amareggiato. Nigel andò nel panico.

“S-sì… Ne ho ordinati altri, ho detto loro che ho un cliente che ne compra uno al giorno…”    

“Ce l’hai davvero?” chiese il ragazzo. E sembrò genuino nello stupore.

Nigel rise, “Sì, sei tu.”

“Oh.”

Dio, ma era vero?

Il giovane rimase qualche secondo in riflessione e poi indicò dentro alla vasca un esemplare più rosso degli altri, con qualche striatura arancione sul dorso, “Quello.”

Nigel impiegò qualche minuto a catturarlo col retino. Quando lo ebbe chiuso dentro al sacchettino gonfio d’acqua lo consegnò nelle mani del giovane.

“Questo è il decimo che compri,” dichiarò Nigel.

“Non l’ho ancora pagato,” specificò il ragazzo e lo stomaco di Nigel si contrasse una volta di più allo stupido scambio di battute, il primo concessogli dalla prima volta in cui il ragazzo aveva messo piede nel negozio.

“No, è vero,” rise Nigel, “Dunque questo sarà il decimo che acquisterai. Posso…? Posso chiederti perché non li prendi tutti insieme?”

Davvero voleva sentirsi dire dal ragazzo che se li prendeva uno per volta poteva entrare lì ogni giorno e avere la scusa per vedere lo stupido rumeno che gestiva il negozio?

Davvero ci sperava?

“Perché non posso fare la strada con più di uno per volta,” rispose il giovane con la più logica delle spiegazioni alla quale anche Nigel sarebbe potuto arrivare.

“Già, hai ragione.”

Il ragazzo si spostò per tornare al bancone a pagare, così Nigel lo seguì e si rimise dietro, vicino alla cassa.

Poi non resistette all’idea di fare qualcosa di carino nei suoi confronti, “Ascolta… Il decimo te lo regalo io.”

“Oh,” il ragazzo sollevò le sopracciglia, “Oh… È un’offerta speciale?”

“No,” Nigel scosse la testa, sorrise perché era impossibile non sorridere a quel ragazzo e quello nemmeno se ne accorgeva perché non lo guardava mai. “No, mi fa piacere regalartelo. Davvero.”

Stavolta il giovane sorrise, sorrise scoprendo tutti i denti e Nigel si ritrovò quasi steso sul bancone a boccheggiare proprio come un pesce rosso.

“Grazie!” esclamò sempre guardando altrove, ma chissà perché Nigel non aveva dubbi riguardo alla sua gratitudine.

La parola che il ragazzo gli suggeriva era _purezza_. Sospettava che non ci fosse menzogna in quegli occhi e nemmeno lo conosceva.

“Arrivederci e buona giornata,” lo salutò il giovane voltandosi.

“Ascolta,” Nigel lo richiamò, “Posso sapere come ti chiami?” chiese sperando di non essere troppo invasivo.

“Oh, sono Adam… Adam Raki,” rispose lui con anche più informazioni di quante richieste.

“Adam,” ripeté Nigel in un paese che stava tra la città di _Ebete_ e la città di _Innamorato Cotto_. Allungò una mano, “Io sono Nigel.”

Adam annuì con un mezzo sorriso. Esitò un paio di volte, tanto che Nigel fu quasi tentato di desistere, ma poi Adam gli afferrò infine la mano, la scosse una volta come se il gesto simbolico necessitasse di una procedura corretta per essere completato e ribatté, “Piacere Nigel.”

Poi si voltò e uscì facendo tintinnare il campanello per la seconda volta quel pomeriggio.

 

 

Il negozio di accessori e cibo per gli animali di cui si occupava non era mai stato inteso come punto vendita di animali. Il proprietario non desiderava i problemi derivanti dall’avere animali in negozio, le licenze da ottenere e le cure da offrire finché non venivano venduti.

Ma i pesci rossi erano stati l’eccezione decisa giusto due settimane prima. E dopo aver conosciuto il primo e unico cliente, Nigel non poteva certo dirsene dispiaciuto. La vaschetta dei pesci puzzava e doveva essere pulita ogni giorno, quei piccoletti cagavano come mucche, ma era ben contento del lavoro in più vista la ricompensa giornaliera.

Spense la sigaretta contro il muro sul retro, tolse lo scatolone messo per non far chiudere la porta e rientrò in negozio.

La giornata non era stata un granché movimentata, a parte due grosse vendite di cibo per cani e qualche accessorio e gioco per avventori mai visti prima, ma erano quasi le quattro e la sua giornata sarebbe migliorata a breve.

Adam entrò puntuale pochi minuti dopo, con la solita borsa a tracolla e gli occhi ancora più azzurri.

“Buongiorno Adam,” lo salutò.

“Buongiorno Nigel.”

Nigel si schiarì la voce, preso alla sprovvista dal sentir pronunciare il suo nome dalla voce di Adam.

Dei mille inizi conversazione ai quali aveva pensato non gliene venne uno e rimase lì in attesa della richiesta del ragazzo. La solita.

Preso il retino, preso il pesciolino e messo il pesciolino nel sacchetto tornarono al bancone. Non potendogli regalare anche quello Nigel prese i soldi di Adam e gli consegnò lo scontrino.

Fu allora che Adam si sporse e gli disse, “Dovresti smettere di fumare, Nigel.”

Nigel credette di dire _Cosa?_ in realtà sospirò e mugolò una vocale.

“Il fumo è la prima causa di morte, per malattie cardiovascolari, respiratorie e tumori…” continuò Adam sciorinando più parole di quelle dette nel corso di due settimane.

Nigel sentì molto vagamente il resto, tutte statistiche di come sarebbe tragicamente morto in futuro, con descrizioni piuttosto grafiche, poi lo bloccò con una mano, “Come sai che fumo?” gli chiese.

Adam sembrò risvegliarsi dalla sua lezione improvvisata. “Puzzi di fumo quasi sempre, ma ieri mi hai stretto la mano e l’odore del fumo è rimasto anche sulla mia,” disse guardandosi la mano incriminata come fosse da buttare via. “C’è un forte odore di sigaretta che sento anche adesso su di te. Non mi piace l’odore delle sigarette, mi pizzica il naso.”

Queste furono le sue ultime parole prima di andarsene con un rapido saluto.

“Che cazzo è appena successo?” chiese Nigel, a braccia aperte, rivolto al negozio vuoto.

 

 

Non poteva crederci, ma aveva davvero in mano una sigaretta elettronica.

Dopo aver preso in considerazione cerotti, spray alla nicotina e agopuntura era giunto a questo accettabile compromesso.

“Può cominciare con una dose di nicotina già inferiore a quella che è solito assumere… Quante sigarette fuma al giorno?”

Il commesso tirò fuori dalla vetrinetta alle sue spalle un paio di scatolette e due flaconi. Nigel si rigirò tra le dita la sigaretta, un piccolo rettangolino bianco che sembrava più un richiamo per uccelli.

Chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso tirato alla squallida battuta che si era appena servito da solo.

“No, credo…” Nigel rimise la sigaretta dentro alla sua scatola, “Credo che comincerò subito senza nicotina. Ho la sensazione che possa fiutarla da molto lontano.”

Il commesso rise, “La fidanzata ha dato l’ultimatum?”

Nigel si diede dell’idiota, ma lo corresse ugualmente, “Il fidanzato.”

Il commesso ritirò tutto fuorché una delle scatole. “Allora questa è la base e questi gli aromi,” mostrò sorridente. “A lei la scelta.”

Nigel uscì dal negozio con un classico menta, fresco come un dentifricio e che di certo non puzzava.

Mentre tornava al negozio per l’apertura dopo la pausa pranzo non smise di chiedersi che cavolo gli stesse passando per la testa.

 

Alle quattro, quando Adam mise piede in negozio, Nigel aveva appena finito di riempire la sigaretta dopo aver versato parte del liquido alla menta sul pavimento e parte sulle mani. Di fatto ne aveva anche fumato un po’, tossendo peggio di quando aveva fumato la sua prima sigaretta a quattordici anni.

Adesso odorava di collutorio lontano chilometri.

Gli occhi azzurri di Adam ebbero il solito effetto su di lui e dimenticò ogni cosa a parte il ragazzo.

“Ehi, Adam…” lo salutò.

Adam fece un cenno, “Ehi,” ripeté a sua volta. Roteò gli occhi in alto e in basso per poi chiedere la solita cosa.

Entrambi accanto all’acquario dei pesciolini, Adam si sporse per guardarci dentro e scegliere il fortunato del giorno.

“C’è un forte odore di menta, Nigel,” disse Adam come stesse parlando ad uno dei pesci.

“Già, me ne sono accorto anch’io,” rispose Nigel.

Adam corrugò la fronte, “Non mi piace l’odore della menta, soprattutto quando è così forte.”

Nigel considerò quanto fatto quel giorno proprio per lo stesso ragazzo che adesso si stava lamentando anche della puzza di menta e sbuffò. “Senti, non è previsto che sia così intenso, mi sono rovesciato la dannata menta sulle mani, ok?”  

La testa di Adam ebbe un guizzo, come fosse stato colpito da uno schiaffo, “Oh… ok,” rispose subito.

Idiota, stupido idiota che non era altro. Bel lavoro aveva fatto per rendersi attraente ai suoi occhi: l’aveva spaventato.

“Scusami,” Nigel notò che scusarsi con quel ragazzo era semplice e veniva spontaneo. Doveroso quanto il cercare di mordersi la lingua prima di rispondergli sgarbato come aveva fatto poco prima. “Ti chiedo scusa è che…” si sarebbe giocato la carta migliore che aveva al momento e anche la più imbarazzante, “Ho… Seguito il tuo consiglio e sto cercando di smettere di fumare. Con quelle stupide sigarette elettroniche. Ho scelto la menta e mentre la riempivo mi ci sono fatto il bagno.”

Adam aveva di nuovo l’espressione perplessa, ma almeno non era più mortificato come prima.

“Oh…” annuì Adam, “È comprensibile. Sei nervoso perché sei in crisi d’astinenza da nicotina. Dovrebbe risolversi entro quattordici giorni, ventuno nei casi peggiori.”

“Quattordici?” chiese Nigel, la faccia accartocciata in una smorfia di dolore.

“O ventuno,” ripeté Adam solidale.

Nigel rise, “Ok, speriamo che ne valga la pena.” Lo disse guardando Adam di sottecchi, anche se il ragazzo non se ne avvide.

“Ad ogni modo non mi piace l’odore della menta,” commentò di nuovo Adam.

Nigel prese il retino e si preparò a pescare la scelta di Adam.

“Quello,” indicò il ragazzo e Nigel lo beccò al primo colpo. Lo chiuse dentro al sacchettino e glielo consegnò. Adam tentennò nel prenderlo, probabilmente preoccupato dell’odore di menta che gli sarebbe rimasto addosso.

Alla cassa, dopo aver pagato, Adam alzò gli occhi al soffitto, “Per favore non fumare più la menta, Nigel,” si raccomandò e si voltò per andarsene.

“Ehi!” Nigel uscì da dietro il bancone e lo raggiunse. Si infilò le mani in tasca in parte per attutire l’odore, in parte perché quello era il suo modo di nascondere il nervosismo. “E se… Mi accompagnassi al negozio e scegliessi l’aroma che preferisci? Così… Sono sicuro che non ti darà fastidio quando entrerai qui.”

Se non fosse stato così certo di avere di fronte una persona non convenzionale si sarebbe sentito il più grosso idiota sulla terra e avrebbe atteso di essere mandato a cagare da un secondo all’altro.

Invece in qualche modo sapeva di non aver fatto una richiesta così tanto assurda, agli occhi di questo particolare ragazzo.

Adam aprì la bocca in una O stupita. E Nigel si sarebbe volentieri abbassato a baciarlo in quel momento.

“D’accordo, posso… Posso accompagnarti,” rispose Adam. “Quando?”

Nigel non aveva mai sgarrato una sola volta sul lavoro, mai una. Ma voleva disperatamente stare con Adam e sentiva che se non avesse colto la palla al balzo se ne sarebbe pentito.

“Ora, che ne dici di adesso?” Nigel si attivò subito per scribacchiare su un foglio il classico TORNO SUBITO.

“Oh…” Adam lo seguì con lo sguardo nel suo frenetico balletto attorno al bancone, “Ok, oggi non devo andare al lavoro, ma il pesce…”

“Prima andiamo a sistemare il pesce,” lo rassicurò Nigel. Anche perché parte del suo piano era proprio scoprire dove abitasse quell’angelo dagli occhi azzurri.

 

Una volta fuori imboccarono il viale principale, quello del negozio, e lo percorsero in giù.

“Che fai di bello nella vita, Adam?” ne approfittò Nigel per fare un po’ di conversazione.

“Lavoro all’osservatorio,” spiegò il ragazzo sintetico.

“Oh, studi lo spazio, i pianeti, le stelle…” tentò Nigel, sapendo di aver mostrato la proprietà di linguaggio di un bambino di tre anni.

Adam sorrise, “Principalmente mi occupo del telescopio, del suo funzionamento. Ma amo anche lo spazio sì.”

Tra sé e sé Nigel si complimentò forse più del dovuto. Non aveva considerato che il ragazzo potesse essere un professionista in qualche campo, perché gli era apparso così fuori dal mondo e particolare. Ora si rendeva conto che tra loro due era lui quello meno adeguato.

“Wow,” Nigel non trattenne parte dello stupore.

“Wow?” Adam strinse al petto il sacchetto gonfio d’acqua, il pesciolino si agitò all’interno.

“Sono…” Nigel cercò le parole adatte, visto che Adam non aveva colto il significato dell’esclamazione, “Wow!” ripeté allargando le braccia, “Manovri quel coso gigante che sta sulla collina, proprio qui in fondo,” indicò davanti a loro dove sapeva esserci l’osservatorio, su una riva del lago, “Sei un genio.”

“Oh,” Adam sollevò il capo, “No, sono un ingegnere.”

Nigel lo guardò cercando di capire cosa potesse rendere quel ragazzo così speciale. Forse era uno di quei cervelloni troppo intelligenti per perdere tempo a capire il funzionamento delle basi di quel mondo di merda. O forse era uno di quei cervelloni talmente rari al mondo che si trovavano costretti ad essere soli senza un loro simile per tutta la vita. O forse era un ragazzo che non provava alcun interesse per qualunque cosa fosse legata ad un mondo che sembrava non interessarlo poi tanto.

Ormai erano quasi vicini all’osservatorio.

“Beh, Adam, ora so di te che ti chiami Adam,” disse Nigel, notando le sopracciglia del ragazzo scattare in alto e un angolo della bocca sollevarsi divertito, “Che sei un genio, anzi un ingegnere, che ami lo spazio, che ti fa schifo la menta e che hai una passione per i pesciolini rossi.”

Nigel annuì soddisfatto dell’elenco, poi si voltò e sollevando l’indice aggiunse, “E che abiti vicino all’osservatorio.”

“Oh…” Adam girò la testa in sua direzione, ma fissò un punto sulla sua spalla, “Le tue informazioni non sono tutte corrette a dire il vero. Non abito vicino all’osservatorio. Devo camminare molto per arrivare al lavoro ogni giorno. Ogni tanto mi accompagnano in macchina, ma non sempre. Io vivo dall’altra parte della città,” Adam indicò alle loro spalle, “Molto dopo il tuo negozio.”

Nigel guardò dove indicato dal ragazzo. “Oh, pensavo volessi portare il tuo nuovo pesciolino rosso a casa prima,” Nigel scrollò le spalle, “Ok, per me fa lo stesso, voglio vedere la faccia che farà il commesso del negozio quando ci vedrà entrare con quello.”

Divertito all’idea si mise a ridere, “Come hai deciso di chiamarlo?” chiese poi ad Adam indicando il sacchettino.

“Devo dargli un nome? Perché?”

“Agli animali domestici di solito…” Nigel lasciò morire la frase, “Non importa, non credo gli serva un nome in effetti.”

“Ma lui non è un animale domestico,” disse Adam. Sollevò il sacchetto e ci guardò dentro. Nigel invidiò un po’ il pesciolino degno di così tanto attenzione.

“Non…? Non lo porti a casa come tutti gli altri?”

“Non ho mai portato a casa nessuno dei pesci rossi.”

Nigel sospettò che non avrebbe saputo nulla se non avesse chiesto con chiarezza. Adam sembrava dare per scontato che ogni cosa avesse una sola possibile spiegazione e se lui conosceva quella spiegazione allora dovevano conoscerla anche tutti gli altri.

“Adam?” lo chiamò Nigel, “Dove stiamo andando?”

Adam indicò alla loro sinistra, guardò da entrambi i lati prima di attraversare la strada e poi si diresse là dove una scala portava giù verso la riva del lago, per potersi avvicinare all’acqua.

Nessuno ci si bagnava perché era pericoloso e non proprio pulito, ma l’idea di poter scendere ed essere a contatto con l’acqua piaceva sempre a tutti.

Scesero nella conca che lì si creava tra l’argine del lago e la scala. Adam appoggiò la sua borsa a terra, slegò il nodo che teneva chiuso il sacchettino e liberò il pesce rosso.

Fu questione di un istante e il piccoletto sgusciò via nelle profondità dell’acqua. Nigel aveva ancora la bocca aperta, se ne accorse perché dovette inumidirla nella speranza di riuscire a parlare.

Era che non sapeva cosa dire.

Probabilmente Adam stava facendo qualche danno all’ecosistema del lago, o stava possibilmente dando da mangiare dei poveri pesci rossi a dei pesci più grossi, o a dei cigni o a chissà quali altri uccelli lì attorno…

Ed era la cosa più incantevole che avesse mai visto.

Adam, piegato sulle ginocchia, con in mano il sacchettino vuoto, lì che ancora osservava il punto in cui il pesciolino era stato per una frazione di secondo… Era la cosa più incantevole a cui avesse mai avuto l’onore di assistere.

Quel ragazzo gli toglieva il fiato e il dono della parola.

Adam si rialzò, raccolse la borsa e gli fece un cenno col capo, “Ora possiamo andare al negozio che vende le sigarette elettroniche, Nigel.”

“Ecco perché ci sei rimasto male quando i pesci in negozio sono aumentati,” disse Nigel. Stava parlando come fosse stato in trance. “Stavi programmando di liberarli tutti.”

“Continuerò a comprarli finché tu continuerai ad averli in negozio,” disse il ragazzo risoluto.

Nigel deglutì e si leccò le labbra. “Volevo baciarti, prima, in negozio,” confessò. Perché per Adam valeva la pena anche di essere buttato nel lago con uno spintone.

“Oh…” Adam strinse le dita attorno alla cinghia della sua borsa a tracolla, “E perché non l’hai fatto?”

Chiunque al mondo, anche qualcuno che avesse accettato le avances, si sarebbe almeno fatto una risatina di circostanza, lo avrebbe preso in giro o avrebbe iniziato un giochino di seduzione. Per non parlare di chi gli avrebbe dato del pazzo o gli avrebbe detto di farsi un bagno freddo, lì nel lago, appunto.

Non Adam.

Lui era solo curioso di sapere perché Nigel avesse desistito.

“Beh… Hai detto che la menta non ti piace,” Nigel si strinse nelle spalle, “Non volevo avere un brutto sapore.”

Adam annuì, “Oh, giusto. Per questo vuoi scegliere un gusto per la sigaretta che piaccia anche a me?”

“Sì…” mormorò Nigel imbambolato.

“Oh… Ok,” Adam risalì la scala per tornare sulla strada. Nigel, dal basso, rimase per un po’ a fissarlo a bocca aperta.

“Vieni Nigel?” lo chiamò Adam.

Nigel salì le scale a due a due e recuperò il tempo perduto.

 

Al negozio, la prima cosa che Nigel notò fu la tenera espressione di Adam col naso arricciato alla varietà di odori da cui si era investiti lì dentro.

Il commesso li salutò entrambi, poi fece un cenno a Nigel mostrando di averlo riconosciuto.

“Com’è andato il primo giorno senza nicotina?” gli chiese l’uomo.

“È nervoso, dev’essere la prima crisi d’astinenza,” rispose per lui Adam guardando per aria le scaffalature del negozio, mentre con un dito si strofinava il naso.

Nigel scosse la testa e si rivolse al commesso, “Non ho fatto in tempo a curarmi di quello, col liquido mi ci sono quasi lavato le mani, sono venuto a comprarne altro.”

“Non c’è problema,” rispose l’uomo tirando fuori la scatola con i diversi aromi. “Ecco qui, si serva pure.”

“Adam…” Nigel indicò le varie boccette, “Prego, scegli quello che preferisci.”

Il commesso sussultò, “Ah! Lei dev’essere il fidanzato che ha dato l’ordine di smettere di fumare.”

Adam, piegato sulla fila di essenze, gli occhi che si spostavano da una all’altra con estrema attenzione, rispose in tono neutro, “Non ci siamo ancora baciati, non siamo fidanzati.”

Nigel sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione del commesso, mentre l’uomo gli restituì invece un’espressione perplessa alla quale però non fece seguire alcun commento.

Adam prese tra due dita un flaconcino, lo sollevò verso il naso, annusò e poi annuì, “Questo,” dichiarò esibendo la boccettina come un trofeo.

“Perfetto,” disse Nigel, “Quant’è?”

“Non vuole sapere che gusto ha scelto?” chiese il commesso.

“No, mi fido,” rispose Nigel e subito guardò Adam. Il ragazzo stava sorridendo e a Nigel non poteva fregare di meno cosa sarebbe stato costretto a fumarsi.

 

 

“Biscotto?” chiese Nigel per strada poco dopo, l’etichetta della boccettina davanti agli occhi. Emanava davvero odore di biscotto.

“I biscotti sono i miei dolci preferiti, subito dopo il cioccolato, ma non avevano liquidi al sapore di cioccolato in quel negozio,” rispose Adam come stesse impartendo una lezione di storia.

“Oh, sono sicuro che qualche altro negozio deve averlo,” disse Nigel.

“Anche a te piace il cioccolato?”

“Non esattamente, ma ho l’impressione che da oggi in poi comincerò a mangiarlo,” ribatté Nigel ben consapevole che l’allusione non sarebbe stata colta dal ragazzo e per questo era anche più stuzzicante.

Infatti Adam annuì più volte, ma poi contrasse il viso in una smorfia, “Perché?”

“Qualche speranza in più che il mio bacio ti piaccia,” rispose Nigel.

Adam si limitò ad annuire di nuovo, come fosse tutto molto più chiaro.

Nigel non sapeva più come trattenere la voglia di stringere quell’adorabile creatura tra le braccia.

Da che mondo veniva? Come era finita in quella città e soprattutto come aveva fatto ad essere così fortunato lui a conoscerla?

E ci aveva visto giusto anche senza parlarci, quando era stato attratto da Adam al primo sguardo. C’era così tanto di più dei bellissimi occhi azzurri e del viso da angelo.

Arrivati al suo negozio, Nigel estrasse la chiave e aprì la porta. Avrebbe voluto riaccompagnare Adam a casa, ma non poteva tenere chiuso il negozio più di così, già aveva rischiato per quell’ora rubata al lavoro.

“Allora ci vediamo domani pomeriggio?” si assicurò Nigel entrando in negozio.

“A domani Nigel,” disse Adam proseguendo lungo la strada, la testa bassa e la mano stretta attorno alla cinghia della borsa.

 

 

Lui era di certo il tipo da invaghirsi al primo sguardo, d’accordo.

Non era però il tipo da sentire quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, quella che veniva definita come uno sfarfallio, ogni volta che si pensava alla persona desiderata.

La strana sensazione che provava ogni volta che faceva un tiro al biscotto dalla sigaretta elettronica.

E non aveva neanche voglia di mangiare; dalla sera prima tutto ciò a cui si era rivolta la sua mente era stato Adam, Adam e i suoi occhi azzurri, Adam che liberava il pesciolino nel lago, con tutta probabilità dandogli una morte rapida, ma con un’espressione sul volto di pura felicità, Adam che gli rispondeva “Oh, ok,” quando gli diceva che voleva baciarlo…

Adam Adam Adam.

Avvolto da un forte odore di biscotto, Nigel si occupò prima di una signora che voleva un guinzaglio allungabile per il suo Joji e poi di una coppia che stava per adottare un cagnolino e aveva bisogno di cuccia, giochi, pappa e tutto il resto.

Almeno riuscì a staccare per un po’ la spina dal pensiero costante della giornata e non si accorse dell’arrivo del solito appuntamento se non quando il suo cuore, probabilmente per abitudine, iniziò a martellare nel petto.

Adam entrò in negozio qualche minuto dopo e Nigel pensò che anche il suo cuore doveva essersi regolato sulle quattro del pomeriggio. C’erano un paio di clienti prima di Adam, così il ragazzo si mise in un angolo ad attendere il suo turno.

Nigel ammise con estrema onestà che anche stare lì a guardarlo da lontano avrebbe reso la sua giornata degna di essere vissuta. E quello era un pensiero da imbecille. Ma tanto lo avrebbe tenuto per sé.

La mamma e la bambina avevano un gatto grasso, a detta della bambina, e servivano crocchette adatte.

“Più che altro servono meno crocchette,” mormorò Nigel passando davanti ad Adam per andare a prendere la busta di cibo. Adam sorrise con discrezione, ma Nigel lo vide e giurò su dio che baciarlo poteva anche essere l’ultima cosa che faceva e sarebbe comunque morto felice.

Al signore anziano serviva l’antipulci per il cane. E quello fu un rapido acquisto.

Lui e Adam rimasero soli nel negozio, pertanto Adam domandò il solito pesciolino rosso, come se Nigel non lo sapesse già.

“Ehi,” disse Nigel uscendo da dietro al bancone, diretto alla vasca dei pesci rossi, “Ti ho pensato tutto il giorno,” optò per l’onestà che col ragazzo sembrava funzionare così bene. Con disinvoltura prese il retino e il sacchetto dallo scaffale, come se non stesse per cascargli il cuore fuori dalla bocca.

“Oh, davvero?” domandò Adam, “Perché?”

Quel _perché_ privo di malizia, genuino e stupito, sarebbe stato la morte di Nigel.

“Perché pensarti mi piace,” rispose Nigel, “Sei un pensiero piacevole Adam Raki.”

Adam stava fissando i bottoni della sua camicia, ma per un attimo, un solo fottuto attimo, quegli occhi blu saettarono nei suoi. Rapidi, rapidissimi, ma Nigel non li perse. E il cuore ricominciò a pompare come un pazzo.

Deglutì e poi disse, “Hai gli occhi più espressivi che io abbia mai visto, anche…” Nigel sorrise, “Anche se è difficile guardarci dentro.”

Adam voltò il viso in ogni direzione possibile, si mosse da un piede all’altro con le mani aggrappate alla sua borsa.

“Ti ho messo in difficoltà?” chiese Nigel.

“Oh, no…” mormorò Adam, “Ma non sono molto bravo a mantenere il contatto visivo. Mi spiace.”

“Non importa,” ribatté Nigel.

Tirò per le lunghe la cattura del pesciolino solo per poter lanciare qualche sguardo di sottecchi ad Adam, che non se ne accorse e risultò ancora più bello nella sua completa inconsapevolezza.

“Stai andando all’osservatorio?” alla domanda Adam sembrò svegliarsi da una specie di ipnosi in cui i pesciolini agitati l’avevano fatto cadere e sollevò di scatto il capo.

“Sì,” rispose, “Vado al lavoro.”

Nigel fece roteare il retino nell’acqua come stesse girando il minestrone, poi tentò la fortuna come la prima volta, “Ti va se… Stasera, quando finisci, mi aspetti lì al lago, dove vai a liberare i pesci? Ti raggiungo appena chiudo il negozio.”

Non sapeva nemmeno a che ora Adam staccasse, ma anche fosse stata mezzanotte non credeva ci sarebbero stati grossi problemi. Adam doveva solo dire sì.

“Ok,” rispose Adam.

Nigel fece un salto mortale all’indietro che anche se virtuale lo lasciò comunque col fiatone.

 

 

Quella stessa sera, tirò giù la serranda del negozio più tardi del solito, visto che l’orario di Adam non combaciava col suo, e si avviò in tutta calma lungo la strada che finiva per costeggiare il lago.

Una bella serata illuminata sia dalla luna che dalle luci dei negozi ancora aperti e dei lampioni. Gli appartamenti di quella zona avevano tutti le finestre che davano verso il lago e anch’essi contribuivano a rendere l’atmosfera fiabesca: tutti gli occhi della città puntati sullo specchio d’acqua che improvvisamente per Nigel era diventato così importante.

Giunto alla scala che portava alla sponda, Nigel si affacciò dalla ringhiera a guardare l’acqua dall’alto.

Quasi certo che avrebbe visto Adam venirgli incontro dall’altra parte della strada restò appoggiato di schiena alla ringhiera per qualche minuto, avendo cura di non muovere troppo quello che aveva tra le mani.

Trascorsero cinque minuti dopo l’ora stabilita e di Adam neanche l’ombra. A Nigel non piacque il ritardo; seppur leggerissimo per chiunque altro, per Adam gli sembrava qualcosa di impossibile. Stranamente, invece di dare per scontato che Adam avesse deciso di non presentarsi, ragionò sulla loro ultima conversazione e, di corsa, scese le scale.

Adam era contro il muro che arginava il lago, ci stava picchiettando contro con la schiena, quando vide Nigel si staccò e spalancò gli occhi, “Sei in ritardo Nigel!”

“Mi spiace, Adam, ero qui sopra che ti aspettavo…”

“Ma hai detto dove avevo liberato i pesci!” Adam indicò il punto esatto, “È qui che ho liberato i pesci!”

Nigel lo raggiunse. Non aveva mai avuto così tanta voglia di abbracciare chi lo stava sgridando.

“Devi avere pazienza con me, Adam,” Nigel cercò di appellarsi al buon cuore del ragazzo, “Bisogna ripetermi le cose finché non le ho capite bene.”

Adam aprì la bocca come avesse compreso pienamente, “Oh…” mormorò annuendo.

“Ho portato qualcosa con me,” gli disse Nigel dondolando il sacchettino davanti agli occhi di Adam che non si fissarono direttamente sull’oggetto ma ne colsero subito la natura.

“È un pesciolino rosso!” esclamò sorridente. C’era la luce del lampione sopra di loro, spostato un po’ sulla destra così da non colpirli di preciso ma da dare loro modo di vedersi. E Nigel non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che la sorpresa pensata fosse stata semplice ma efficace.

“Questo lo libero io,” disse Nigel.

E Adam era un ragazzo particolare, difficile da decifrare e pieno di interessanti misteri probabilmente irrisolvibili, per quel poco che Nigel aveva intuito di lui, ma una cosa era chiara; questa particolare idea l’aveva reso euforico, Nigel lo vide nei suoi occhi, nel sorriso a denti stretti con cui Adam sembrava voler trattenere la gioia per non farla esplodere, nelle dita strette strette attorno alla cinghia della borsa.

Nigel aprì il sacchetto, disse una preghiera per il povero pesce che stava per cadere in un oscuro lago sconosciuto, si piegò sulle gambe e guardò Adam.

Il ragazzo lo imitò subito, eccitato da quello che stava per succedere.

Nigel rovesciò acqua e pesciolino e scosse il sacchetto dalle ultime gocce.

“Lo sai?” disse Nigel guardando all’orizzonte qualche barca che ancora girava a quell’ora, “Dà una bella sensazione.”

Adam non gli rispose, ma Nigel sentì emanare dal ragazzo un’energia che non seppe spiegare. Era qualcosa che all’inizio non c’era tra loro e che adesso invece si stava piano piano creando; lo stare l’uno accanto all’altro senza essere a disagio, Nigel poteva giurare che non fosse qualcosa che Adam concedeva con facilità.

“Avevi detto che volevi baciarmi, ma non l’hai fatto,” esordì Adam dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Nigel guardò a terra, nello spazio tra di loro, la piccola striscia di cemento tra la sua gamba e quella di Adam.

“Già,” ammise Nigel, “Sono un bel codardo eh?” appallottolò il sacchettino vuoto e lo infilò in tasca.

Adam corrugò la fronte, “Codardo?” si abbracciò le ginocchia come fosse un bambino e ci appoggiò una guancia sopra.

“Ho paura che se ti bacio poi ti penserò ancora di più,” rispose Nigel rapito dalla scena appena appena illuminata dalla luce del lampione. Cercò di tenersi in bilico in quella posizione, se fosse finito nel lago in quel momento non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

“Ed è un male?” domandò Adam.

“Sarebbe un male se non ti rivedessi più,” ribatté Nigel.

“Oh, allora non c’è problema, verrò ancora in negozio da te Nigel.”

Nigel si alzò e lo osservò dall’alto, “Quindi significa che posso baciarti?”

Adam rimase dov’era, in quella stessa posizione. Sorrise. “Sì,” disse con naturalezza.

Nigel rispose con un altrettanto spontaneo sorriso, anche se a beneficio solo di se stesso. Dovette anche guardare verso il lago perché, dannazione, era imbarazzato come un ragazzino. Con Adam non c’era il normale scambio di sottintesi e azioni scontate derivate dalle classiche convenzioni sociali.

Con Adam c’era solo la chiara ed inequivocabile richiesta.

E tutto doveva essere espresso in modo ordinato.

“Puoi alzarti Adam?” gli chiese.

“Oh, ok,” gli rispose infatti il ragazzo alzandosi. Restò dritto con le braccia stese lungo i fianchi, lì in attesa, come se dovesse ricevere degli ordini. Sulle labbra gli aleggiava un mezzo sorriso che poteva essere interpretato come una vaga consapevolezza di ciò che stava per succedere, oppure come la dolcissima dimostrazione che Adam si fidava di lui ed era a suo agio.

A Nigel piacque la seconda ipotesi ancora più della prima.

Così allungò una mano verso quel viso e lo accarezzò, su una guancia. Tracciò il contorno dello zigomo con il pollice la linea dell’orecchio con le altre dita.

Adam rabbrividì. “Puoi baciarmi, Nigel,” disse in tono fermo.

Nigel quasi si strozzò cercando di non ridere, “Sì, lo so,” rispose, “Sto creando l’atmosfera.”

“Oh!” esclamò Adam e rimase fermo a mangiucchiarsi le labbra mentre gli occhi andavano ora a destra ora a sinistra, come se il creare l’atmosfera fosse una noiosa incombenza da sopportare. Nigel non sapeva se divorarlo sul posto oppure goderselo poco per volta, come un gelato.

“Hai detto che bisogna ripeterti le cose altrimenti non capisci,” disse ancora Adam.

Gli fu difficile mantenere il contegno, a quel punto, Nigel scoppiò a ridere. La sua mano ancora copriva la calda guancia di Adam che ora si stava contraendo. Adam sembrava propenso a ridere, perché vedeva Nigel farlo, ma probabilmente non gli era molto chiaro il perché ed era indeciso; quel particolare disfece ogni residuo di pazienza di Nigel.

Così si sporse e coprì quella bocca sorridente con la sua.

C’erano diverse reazioni che Nigel aveva messo in conto di ricevere da un ragazzo come Adam.

Quando aveva immaginato un bacio tra loro aveva previsto di tutto, da una rapida ritirata in disgusto, magari perché l’odore delle sigarette ancora non si era affievolito, ad una indifferente alzata di spalle e di seguito un commento sul tempo.

Non poteva presumere e quindi presumeva troppo.

Quello che accadde fu qualcosa che non gli succedeva più o meno da quando aveva dodici anni e che mai avrebbe pensato di accogliere con una tale passione.

Adam prima si lasciò baciare solo sulle labbra. Tenne la bocca morbida e semichiusa, leggermente protesa in avanti e rispose ad ogni singolo bacio di Nigel con un tenero umido schiocco delle labbra. Nigel impazzì solo a vederlo con gli occhi chiusi a godersi tenerezze che lui nemmeno aveva mai considerato.

Visti i risultati Nigel prolungò il momento; prese il viso di Adam tra le mani e non andò oltre quel morbido assaggiarsi a vicenda che gli stava facendo comunque esplodere la testa.

Adam possedeva una sensualità innata di cui era totalmente all’oscuro. Baciava con l’intento di sperimentare più che di provare piacere e questo lo rendeva anche più attento agli stimoli.

Era dolce e languido come se il solo contatto con le labbra di Nigel lo stesse sciogliendo.

Nigel gli passò le braccia attorno al corpo e lo strinse. Incapace di resistere oltre, con la punta della lingua gli leccò la linea che separava le labbra, nel tentativo di fargliele schiudere.

Adam tirò indietro la testa e aprì gli occhi, senza però divincolarsi dall’abbraccio. Con espressione attenta assaggiò il sapore sulle sue labbra.

Nigel seguì ogni gesto come ipnotizzato, agganciato al ragazzo e così vicino che quasi gli era difficile metterlo a fuoco, ma non l’avrebbe fatto allontanare più di così.

“Preferisci i baci meno… Umidi?” azzardò Nigel non sentendo commenti da parte di Adam.

“Sai di biscotto,” ribatté Adam, “La tua lingua sa di biscotto.”

“Ho fumato parecchio biscotto in questi giorni, già,” disse Nigel. “Allora? Ho passato il test? Non puzzo più di sigaretta?”

Adam sorrise, “Hai un buon sapore, Nigel,” rispose.

“Bene,” Nigel gli scoccò un bacio inatteso e Adam reagì strizzando gli occhi.

Dio, Nigel si chiese come avrebbe superato la notte ripensando a quei pochi minuti col ragazzo. Ogni espressione, ogni reazione, ogni gesto era impresso nella sua memoria e l’avrebbe rivisto al rallentatore a ciclo continuo, a ripetersi in un angolo della sua mente.

Come avrebbe fatto a lasciarlo scivolare fuori dalle sue braccia, quella sera? Sarebbe stata l’impresa più difficile della sua vita.

Era lì a farsi un sacco di domande su come e quando si sarebbero lasciati e si perse il momento in cui Adam decise che era ora di baciarsi di nuovo. Il ragazzo si accostò, temerario pur nella sua incertezza, e nel posare la bocca su Nigel schiuse le labbra succhiando e lambendo con la punta della lingua solo il labbro inferiore.

“Così è troppo…?” cominciò Adam, ma Nigel non lo lasciò terminare la domanda. La mano ferma sulla nuca della ragazzo, con le cinque dita immerse nei morbidi capelli castani, Nigel insinuò la lingua nel primo tentativo di far passare ad Adam la voglia di parlare.

Tentativo che riuscì appieno. Adam ispirò sorpreso e sollevò le mani per aggrapparsi alle spalle di Nigel, dimostrando lo stesso bisogno di stargli il più attaccato possibile e prolungare quello che stavano facendo.

Nigel non aveva bisogno di altri incentivi, eppure Adam ne fornì a iosa con il modo in cui apriva e chiudeva la bocca, i lunghi respiri e le carezze della sua morbida lingua.

L’unico pensiero coerente di Nigel fu che barattare le sue sigarette per avere la bocca piena di Adam era l’idea migliore dell’ultimo decennio.

Il bacio non si interruppe, scemò.

Scemò in baci più piccoli schioccati a fior di labbra e tenere carezze bocca contro bocca. E quello fu anche più sensuale del bacio stesso.

Nigel si schiarì la voce. Con gli occhi andò dagli zigomi arrossati di Adam alle sue labbra umide e socchiuse. Si leccò le labbra con un mormorio soddisfatto. “Questo è stato un gran bel bacio Adam,” disse.

“Già,” rispose Adam. Il fatto che anche lui fosse a corto di parole e visibilmente accaldato era di certo un altro buon segno che quella non sarebbe stata un’esperienza unica.

“Sai che… Questo è il genere di bacio che si dà nelle occasioni speciali,” disse Nigel.

“Occasioni speciali?”

“Sì, per esempio appena prima di finire a fare sesso sdraiati sul pavimento…” considerò Nigel.

“Oh,” Adam inarcò le sopracciglia, “Beh, io sono eccitato Nigel.”

Nigel si morsicò un labbro, “Ok,” disse allungando la vocale, mentre studiava l’espressione indecifrabile di Adam.

“Ho sbagliato a dirlo?” si informò Adam.

“No!” si affrettò a ribattere Nigel, “No no, niente di sbagliato, anzi…”

“Tu sei eccitato Nigel?” chiese.

“Difficile non esserlo con te tra le braccia, tesoro,” rispose con candore, “Sai… Mi piace moltissimo questa tua brutale onestà. Dal farmi notare che puzzo di fumo al dirmi che sei eccitato. Sei estremamente coerente.”

Adam sorrise. Come già accaduto, anche se una sola altra volta, per un secondo alzò gli occhi nei suoi.

“Ah! Mi hai guardato Adam!” esclamò Nigel. “Fallo di nuovo.”

“No…”

“Sì, fallo di nuovo, guardami,” Nigel mosse la testa attorno ad Adam cercando il suo sguardo mentre il ragazzo roteava le pupille dappertutto per evitarlo. Risero entrambi agli sforzi e Nigel lo abbracciò di nuovo stretto, una guancia contro i suoi capelli, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra serrate. Non si era mai sentito così pronto a scoppiare d’affetto. O a stritolare qualcuno, tanta era la voglia di averlo contro.

“Quindi… Vuoi fare sesso?” domandò ancora Adam.

A dispetto del fatto che praticamente ogni parte del suo corpo urlava un disperato _SÍ_ , Nigel baciò Adam sul collo, sfregò il naso contro il suo orecchio e ci posò le labbra sopra. “Questa non è la procedura, Adam,” sussurrò.

Il solletico fece contrarre Adam che piegò la testa verso la spalla emettendo un verso divertito. “Procedura?” chiese delucidazioni.

“Sì, procedura… Sai, tipo cenare insieme, uscire, liberare altri pesci rossi…”

“Comprare altri gusti per la tua sigaretta,” aggiunse Adam.

“Esatto,” annuì Nigel, “E poi baciarti sdraiato sul mio divano. Anche se non è molto grosso, forse ci toccherà restare seduti…”

“Il mio divano ha tre posti, Nigel,” offrì Adam.

“Ok, allora ci baceremo sdraiati sul tuo divano e poi faremo sesso nel tuo letto,” concluse Nigel, “Come ti sembra il programma?”

“Il mio letto è per una persona sola,” ribatté Adam sinceramente preoccupato. Nigel trattenne una risata. Lo baciò sulle labbra ricevendo in risposta un lieve mugolio.

“Che ne dici se domani ci incontriamo per parlare di come risolvere questo problema?” Nigel ne approfittò per strappargli un altro appuntamento.

“D’accordo,” il sorriso di Adam si illuminò di nuovo. Nigel aveva l’impressione che per metà il ragazzo sapesse che stavano giocando e per metà in realtà fosse contento della serietà con cui si stava affrontando l’argomento.

Nigel non vedeva l’ora di scoprire cos’altro nascondeva questo ragazzo dietro ai suoi sfuggevoli occhi azzurri.

“Qui domani alla stessa ora con un altro pesce rosso?”

Adam annuì.

Prendendolo per mano, Nigel risalì la scala insieme a lui, “Se tutti i pesci rossi liberati diventeranno delle dimensioni di Godzilla scappi con me in Romania?” domandò Nigel.

Il _Cosa?_ di Adam e la risata di Nigel si persero nei rumori del traffico di quella serata di primavera.


End file.
